Just a Phone Call Away
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: One-shot. SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX. When Emily completes her surgery and is transported to Paris, JJ and Hotch do their best to keep her happy. But the nightmares become too much, and Emily is on her own. Well, almost. R&R please! This is NOT a ship fic.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you've all been well! This might be a two-shot… I'm not sure. But anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **Spoilers for Season Six****

**P.S. This is NOT a ship fic! JJ and Emily are just the closest of friends. Remember that, my JJ/Emily shippers! **

**Summary: For seven months, Emily will be away from her family. For seven months, she will not make contact with anybody but Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner. Will she make it? Or will she be forced to return out of remorse for hurting her family?**

~Flashback~

"_Got everything?" JJ asked. She fixed Emily's jacket around her shoulders. Hotch stood behind JJ, looking on. Emily looked down sadly._

_The helicopter was due in about ten minutes, and the three were waiting on the roof for it to arrive._

"_Yeah, I've got everything," she replied softly. Hotch came up to her. Emily stuck out her hand for a shake, but he pulled her into a gentle hug. She returned it, wrapping her arms around his midsection._

"_You'll be fine, Prentiss. Just remember, you can call us any time," he reminded her. She nodded with a grateful smile._

"_Thank you. Thank you so much, Aaron." After nodding and giving Emily a sad smile, he exited the roof of the hospital._

"_Come here," JJ whispered. She pulled Emily into a soft yet meaningful hug. Emily began to sob and JJ stroked her hair gently._

"_You'll be okay, Em. You'll be just fine. Call me any time," JJ said sadly. She pressed a small, friendly kiss to Emily's cheek. Emily returned it._

"_I'm going to miss you so much, JJ," Emily began to cry again. She sunk to her knees. _

"_No, no, no, Emily. Don't cry, babe. Please. Don't make this harder than it already is," JJ raised her voice as the chopper made its descent. She pulled Emily out of the way._

"_I'm so sorry, JJ. I'm sorry," she whispered. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders and dropped a kiss to her forehead. _

"_Come on, Emily. The helicopter's here. I promise I will talk to you whenever you need me. I don't care if it's three o'clock in the damn morning. I will pick up my phone and I will talk to you," JJ promised. Emily looked up with a tear-stained face. _

"_Thank you, JJ. Make sure Sergio gets to Garcia's house, alright? His stuff is in the closet by my door," Emily sniffed. JJ let out a small smile as she walked Emily to board the helicopter. _

_Just as Emily turned to say goodbye, JJ caught her hand and pulled her in for another hug and kiss._

"_Promise me you won't do anything stupid," JJ smiled. Emily rolled her wet eyes, but smiled._

"_I promise." _

_With that, the helicopter doors closed, and it took off. _

_JJ stood, tears streaming down her face. Finally, it was her turn to fall to her knees. Her tears fell onto her already-wilted collar. _

_The helicopter was now out of sight. Emily was gone. For how long, only God knew. _

~End Flashback~

"_Hello, love. Are you ready to die?" Ian Doyle's raspy voice came from the corner of the room._

"_No… Ian, please… NO!"_

_Her screaming was to no avail. Doyle pulled out a gun, lined it up with her forehead, and… BOOM!_

Emily screamed. She bolted upright, her forehead covered in a cold sweat. Her pillows lay all around the bed, and her heart was beating at an incredulous rate.

She buried her face in her hands and opened up the windows. She took in a few deep breaths of fresh air, which seemed to calm her down a little.

She shakily poured herself a glass of cold water.

_Calm down, Emily_ she thought to herself. She took another deep breath and set the glass down.

As she began to close her eyes, the light played off of the screen of her phone.

_Should I? _She asked herself.

Finally, she forced herself to dial the number that she had memorized years ago.

_Ring, ring_

"Hello?" JJ's sleepy voice came through the speaker.

"JJ…" Emily said softly. She immediately heard JJ's voice pick up.

"Emily?" JJ asked in disbelief. "It's been like, four months!"

"I know. I'm sorry for not calling you earlier," Emily apologized.

"What? No! No, don't apologize!" JJ assured her.

"I was just calling because…" Emily cut herself off. "Never mind."

"You needed to hear a familiar voice?" JJ guessed. Emily smiled.

"Something like that," she replied.

"What's up?" JJ asked.

"I've just been… Having nightmares," Emily admitted. JJ frowned.

"What? I thought those ended," JJ recalled.

"I thought so too. I guess not," Emily sighed.

"Well, gee. That doesn't sound too good."

"I know. They're getting worse, too," Emily explained sadly,

"Emily…" JJ began. Suddenly, she heard Emily erupt into a fit of sobs.

"Oh Em…" JJ whispered.

"I-I m-miss you guys so m-much. I c-can't stand this a-anymore," Emily stuttered through her tears.

"Emily, soon enough, you'll be able to come back," JJ promised.

"Why can't I come back now?" Emily pouted, quite resembling a child.

"Emily, you know you can't come back just now. We'll find Declan and Ian. I promise."

"But JJ," Emily began to reason.

"Don't 'but JJ' me," JJ giggled.

-Two hours later-

"I miss you so much, JJ," Emily sighed.

"I miss you too, Emily. I have to get ready for work right now, so I'll talk to you later, alright?" JJ said.

"Alright. Bye, Jayje," Emily said sadly.

"Bye, Emily. Just remember, I'm always a phone call away." With that, JJ hung up the phone, leaving Emily sitting up on her couch.

And then, to nobody but herself, Emily said, "I know, JJ. I know."

**The End**


End file.
